


Pequeno procedimento

by PollySPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Other, Weechesters
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sou péssima nisso. Vamos apenas dizer que são situações que pais atravessam quando se tem filhos. E quando eles são pequenos e indefesos é tudo tão mais difícil..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeno procedimento

**Author's Note:**

> DATA ORIGINAL DE POSTAGEM: FEVEREIRO 2011
> 
> NOTA1: Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem. Eles pertencem a Eric Kripke, pertencem somente a ele. Eu apenas os peguei emprestados para brincar com meus desejos. A única coisa que me pertence é minha imaginação. Nada mais. Não ganho um centavo com isso aqui. Só prazer e diversão.
> 
> NOTA 2: Fic classificada no gênero wee!chester (significa que algum dos personagens na fic é criança). Os Winchesters estão todos nela: John, Mary, Dean e Sam e mais alguns outros personagens que eu coloquei que não estão na história original. Dean acabou de completar 4 anos, Sam tem três meses.
> 
> NOTA 3: Essa fic se passa "pré” Supernatural". ONE-SHOT.
> 
> NOTA 4: Semana passada minha filha ficou doente e em mais uma longa noite acordada velando o sono dela, essa história se formou em minha mente. Misturei eventos por mim vivenciados com personagens de Supernatural.
> 
> Beta: Não tenho. Todos e quaisquer erros são meus e de mais ninguém.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

 

\-  Ami..amigda.. O que? – Mary perguntou olhando confusa para o médico – O que você está querendo dizer? É uma cirurgia?  
  
\- Sim, Srª Winchester – respondeu pacientemente o médico pela segunda vez. – Amigdalectomia. Cirurgia para extrair as amídalas.   
  
\- Mas ele só tem quatro anos. Ele apenas completou quatro anos há duas semanas, ele não pode...ele não deveria... – Mary falava sem conseguiu completar uma frase.   
  
\- Ele está com amidalite por mais de dez dias. Aliás, desde novembro ele teve cinco crises de amidalite. Isso não é bom para saúde dele. Essas amígdalas precisam ser retiradas antes que piore o estado de saúde dele, Srª Winchester.  
  
Mary olhou para seu marido sentado ao lado dela na outra cadeira do consultório médico, segurando o pequeno Sam nos braços e em seguida olhou para baixo, no seu colo, e viu seu pequeno garotinho loiro finalmente dormindo em seus braços, envolto em um cobertor macio. Dean estava respirando pesadamente. Mary tocou os cabelos do filho.  
  
\- Mas...mas e se algo der errado? E se algo acontecer com ele?   
  
Doutor Jack Phillips suspirou e usou um tom de voz calmo e profissional, tentando fazer com que Mary entendesse que Dean precisava daquela cirurgia. Olhou para John que tinha uma expressão séria e preocupada no rosto, e em seguida começou a explicar para os pais:   
  
\- Amigdalectomia é um procedimento simples. Eu sei que vocês estão preocupados com seu filho, mas ele vai ficar bem. Crianças são surpreendentemente fortes e se recuperam com uma facilidade incrível. Eu já realizei essa cirurgia uma centena de vezes e nunca tive nenhuma reclamação ou mau resultado. Se Dean não tiver isso removido do organismo dele, ele vai ficar cada vez mais e mais doente. Isso pode afetar outros órgãos dele e aí sim se tornar um problema maior.   
  
Dr. Jack viu Mary sacudir a cabeça e limpar uma lágrima. John se aproximou dela e pegou uma mão dela na sua. Ele olhou pra ela, beijou a mão da sua esposa, acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. Mary acenou de volta, soltou a mão de John, apertou Dean um pouco mais em seu peito e disse com voz vacilante:   
  
-  Tudo..Tudo bem... Ok – outra lágrima caiu e ela limpou – Marque uma data.   
  
\- Ok, ok aqui vamos nós - Dr. Jack sorriu e checou sua agenda para marcar a data – Veremos aqui.. Ótimo, tenho uma vaga para depois de amanhã pela manhã. Dará tempo de realizar todos os exames.   
  
Mary balançou a cabeça novamente, acariciando a bochecha vermelha e quente de Dean. Ela notou que seu filhinho ainda tinha um pouco de febre e respirava com leve dificuldade.   
  
\- Ele pode ir para casa conosco, ou ele tem que ficar no hospital? – John perguntou ao médico com a voz cansada enquanto ele aninhava Sam melhor nos braços.   
  
\- Não vejo nenhuma razão para que ele não possa ir para casa esta noite. Mas o traga amanhã no final do dia e nós vamos realizar o procedimento na manhã seguinte. – Dr Jack  anotava em sua agenda e disse aos pais do garotinho – Quando vocês saírem daqui passe no laboratório e eles vão colher material para fazer os testes pré-operatórios em Dean. Procedimento de rotina e rápido. Depois disso ele pode ir para casa.   
  
\- Obrigado Doutor – John disse se levantando segurando Sam em um braço e apertando a mão do médico com outro enquanto Mary se levantava cuidadosamente para não acordar Dean.   
  
\- Por nada. Continue dando bastante líquido a ele, mesmo que ele não queira beber. É muito importante mantê-lo hidratado. E não se esqueça da medicação. Ele ainda tem que continuar tomando todos os remédios. Se houver algum problema não hesite em trazê-lo antes do combinado. O pessoal do hospital saberá onde me encontrar.   
  
\- Ok. – John olhou para Mary e viu quando ela começou a embalar Dean assim que o garotinho começou a tossir.   
  
\- Shh..Shh, meu anjo – ela o acalmava, levantando-o no colo e dando leves tapinhas em suas pequenas costas. Dean parou com a tosse e se aninhou novamente no colo da mãe, dessa vez com a cabeça apoiada nos ombros dela – Eu estou com você, meu anjo. Mamãe tem você, e vai segurar você bem apertado ok? Você vai ficar bem.   
  
Depois de um leve choramingo, Mary ajustou o cobertor em volta do pequeno corpo de seu filho, ficou acariciando as costas dele e Dean voltou a dormir. Quando ele estava calmo e dormindo novamente, Mary sorriu para o médico e foi em direção a porta.   
  
\- Vejo vocês amanhã – Dr. Jack sorriu e viu quando os Winchesters se dirigiram para o laboratório com seus dois filhos a fim de realizar os exames em Dean.

*******  
\- Obrigada, John. – Mary disse quando ela entrou no Impala, na parte traseira com um Dean soluçante em seus braços e John colocava Sam em sua cadeirinha – Ei meu anjo, está tudo bem agora, nós vamos para casa. Olha aqui Sammy. Ele está olhando assustado para você. Sammy nunca viu seu irmão mais velho desse jeito. Não é Sammy? – Mary tocou suavemente o rosto de seu caçula de apenas três meses que olhava silenciosamente para sua mãe e seu irmão.   
  
John olhou preocupado para sua esposa e seus filhos, quando Mary se acomodou no banco traseiro com Dean embalado nos braços, o qual tentava parar de chorar e esticava a mão pequena para tocar em Sam.   
  
\- Como ele está Mary? A febre cedeu? – John colocava o cinto de segurança e manobrava o Impala para sair do estacionamento do hospital.   
  
\- A febre baixou sim, mas a enfermeira disse que assim que o efeito do medicamento passar ela volta e estou autorizada a dar outra dose do remédio – Mary respondeu acariciando a bochecha de Dean que tinha parado de chorar e estava tocando e brincando com Sam com seus pequenos dedinhos.   
  
Mary ficou embalando Dean e não afrouxou o abraço. Ela viu enquanto ele tentava sorrir quando Sam agarrou sua mãozinha e tentava chupá-la. Dean deixou que Sam chupasse seus dedos e sorriu fracamente. Dean se aconchegou mais no colo da mãe e Mary o apertou um pouco mais. Ela não colocou Dean na sua própria cadeirinha, uma vez que quando ele ficava doente ele se recusava a ficar em outro lugar a não ser no colo da mãe e se alguém tentava outra coisa, ele chorava e gritava até que Mary o pegasse no colo e o embalasse. Dean se recusava até mesmo dormir sozinho. Ele dormia entre John e Mary quando ele estava doente. Ele dormia agarrado ao pescoço da mãe e John não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.   
  
Dean pareceu se cansar de Sammy chupando seus dedinhos e afastou sua mão do irmão,  choramingou e se mexeu no colo de Mary, aconchegando ainda mais no peito quente e confortável de sua mãe. Dean franziu a pequena testa, fechou os olhos e levou sua mãozinha em direção a mão de Mary. Mary pegou a pequena mão na sua e a segurou delicadamente.   
  
\- Shh, meu amor. Está tudo bem – ela sussurrou, ajustando o cobertor mais uma vez para que Dean não sentisse frio.   
  
\- _Mo’my?_ – Dean resmungou, abrindo os olhos verdes ligeiramente. Ele gemeu de novo e começou outro acesso de tosse misturado a choro.   
  
John franziu o cenho quando Dean começou a tossir novamente e rezou para que Sam não começasse a chorar. Ele não queria parar o carro debaixo da chuva, ele queria chegar logo em casa e colocar sua família numa cama quente e confortável. Queria pegar Dean no colo e apertá-lo, queria poder tirar toda dor e sofrimento do seu menino. John viu quando Mary afastou Dean um pouco de si e começou a falar carinhosamente com ele.  
  
\- Shh _baby_. Shh.. – ela dava suaves tapinhas nas costas dele enquanto ele tossia e chorava – Vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo – ela continuava a dizer até que Dean parou de tossir e apenas chorava.   
  
Mary limpou as lágrimas e a boca de Dean, e voltou a aconchegá-lo no  peito esperando que ele se acalmasse e parasse de tremer. Ao mesmo tempo, com a mão livre ela acariciou Sam na barriga para que ele soubesse que estava tudo bem, que seu irmão mais velho iria ficar bem. Mas os soluços contidos de Dean quebravam o coração dos pais.   
  
\- D-do-dói _Mommy_ – Dean sussurrou olhando Mary com grandes olhos verdes, cheio de lágrimas. Lágrimas desceram pelo seu pequeno rosto.   
  
Mary engoliu em seco e John veio em seu socorro.   
  
\- Eu sei, campeão. Eu sei que dói, mas em dois dias, os médicos vão fazer isso ficar melhor. Você vai ver como você vai ficar melhor. Eu prometo, ok? – John dizia e olhou rapidamente sorrindo para seu filho.   
  
Dean assentiu sem entender muita coisa. Sem entender como os médicos iriam melhorar isso. Ele coçou seu pequeno nariz sardento até que finalmente ele espirrou em direção ao pescoço de sua mãe.   
  
\- De..desculpe _Mommy_ – Dean disse com a voz chorosa.   
  
\- Ei, não precisa se desculpar querido – Mary pegou novamente a toalhinha e limpou cuidadosamente o pequeno nariz vermelho. Dean não tinha apenas uma amigdalite, ele também estava com um resfriado. – Aqui vamos nós, monstrinho catarrento – ela disse antes de dar um leve beijo no pequeno nariz do seu filho.  
  
Dean sorriu brevemente e voltou a esconder seu rosto no peito da mãe com timidez e vergonha.   
  
\- Ei campeão, já que você está acordado, que tal chegarmos em casa e termos um lanche? – John perguntou quando ele viu que Dean tinha parado de chorar – Mamãe pode nos preparar uma coisa bem gostosa enquanto eu e você colocamos Sammy no seu berço. O que você acha?   
  
Dean fungou, tossiu levemente e sussurrou:   
  
\- Tudo bem, eu ajudo você com Sammy. – ele olhou para mãe sorrindo e disse com voz infantil – Você faz mingau de morango? Com calda de chocolate?   
  
\- É claro que eu faço. – Mary sorriu – Você quer que eu polvilhe castanha triturada e chocolate granulado? E que  
tal você tomar um suco também?  
  
Dean fez uma careta e um beicinho enquanto sacudia fortemente a cabeça em negação.   
  
\- Nenhuma castanha ou “ _gabulado_ ”. Só morango e chocolate. E tudo bem com o suco.   
  
\- Tudo bem então. Nada de castanha ou granulado – Mary continuou acariciando suavemente as bochechas vermelhas de Dean até que John entrou com o carro na garagem da casa deles.   
  
Mary esperou que John fechasse o portão da garagem, evitando assim a umidade da chuva e o vento frio, e sorriu agradecida quando John abriu a porta do carro e pegou Dean do colo dela. O menino não parecia muito satisfeito, mas quando John disse que Sam também queria um pouco o colo da mãe, Dean aceitou e se aconchegou no colo do pai.   
  
John se dirigiu para a porta lateral da casa, que dava acesso para garagem com Dean no colo e perguntando a ele o que ele gostaria de assistir depois que Sammy estivesse no berço. Dean respondeu que queria ver o desenho do Batman e John concordou, abrindo a porta e esperando Mary passar com um Sam sonolento nos braços.

John perguntou a Dean se ele queria se deitar no sofá ou se ele queria colocar Sammy no berço com ele, e Dean preferiu levar seu irmãozinho para cama. John desceu Dean de seu colo, pegou Sam dos braços de Mary ao mesmo tempo em que dava um leve beijo na esposa e foi com Dean em direção ao quarto de Sam. John permitiu que Dean segurasse Sam um pouco nos braços, sentado na cadeira, até que o bebezinho estivesse quase dormindo. John o colocou no berço, levantou Dean no colo e o inclinou para que ele desse um beijo na testa de Sam.  
  
John levou Dean a seu próprio quarto, vestiu pijamas no garoto e desceu as escadas com Dean no colo, viu que Mary estava na cozinha e levou o garotinho para sala. Ele o depositou no sofá, colocou um cobertor quente em volta do menino, tocou a testa dele para ver se a febre não tinha retornado e beijou sua testa.  
  
\- Aqui vai você. Vou colocar o desenho do Batman e irei ajudar sua mãe na cozinha, ok? – John disse carinhosamente enquanto ajeitava os travesseiros para que Dean ficasse confortável.   
  
\- “ _Obigado_ ” – Dean disse baixinho e piscou seus enormes olhos verdes.   
  
\- De nada, campeão. – John pegou o jacaré de pelúcia do chão e ofereceu a Dean de modo que ele pudesse vê-lo – Tem um amigo aqui que quer vê-lo e ficar com você – John disse e fez leves cócegas no pescoço do Dean com o jacaré fofo.   
  
Dean riu alto, mas fez uma careta com a dor na garganta e ele levou a pequena mão ao pescoço e esfregou lá. Mas de qualquer maneira esse pequeno riso aqueceu o coração de John. O riso de Dean era o som mais precioso aos ouvidos de John.   
  
\- Allie – Dean falou esticando os bracinhos para que pudesse pegar seu bicho de pelúcia preferido.

John levantou o cobertor e colocou Allie, o jacaré de pelúcia nos braços de Dean.   
  
\- Mantenha os braços embaixo da coberta, ok Dean? Assim você não fica com frio. Vou à cozinha ajudar sua mãe ok? Estaremos de volta num segundo.   
  
\- V-v-vou sentir falta de vocês – Dean sorriu timidamente para seu pai, segurando Allie firmemente, olhando para John com aqueles adoráveis olhos verdes, que estavam jogando um truque para fazer o coração do homem mais velho derreter. Esse tipo de olhar deveria ser proibido.  
  
\- Eu também vou sentir sua falta – John sorriu de volta – Vou terminar de fazer o lanche enquanto sua mãe vem ficar com você ok? Ela vai trazer o suco. Tudo bem?   
  
Dean concordou, se acomodou no sofá com Allie e esperou sua mãe voltar.   
  
\- Aqui vamos nós – Mary disse entrando na sala com uma bandeja onde tinha o prato cheio de mingau com calda de chocolate e um copo de suco de pêssego – Seu pai está no telefone com Jim. Coisas da oficina. Ele vai estar aqui daqui a pouco.   
  
\- “ _Kay Mommy_ ” – sussurrou o menino doente. Dean deu um tapinha no sofá – Você pode ficar comigo aqui?   
  
\- Claro que sim – Mary disse sorrindo enquanto colocava a bandeja na mesinha e se ajeitava atrás de Dean de modo que ele ficasse recostado em seu peito – Você está bem assim? – ela perguntou alcançando a comida e o suco que ela precisava dar a Dean.   
  
\- Sim, _Mommy_ – Dean sorriu. Ele virou sua cabecinha para trás e disse sorrindo – Eu te amo.   
  
Mary beijou a ponta do pequeno nariz sardento e disse sorrindo.   
  
\- Eu te amo muito mais – então ela mergulhou a colher no prato de mingau e começou a imitar um avião aterrissando – UOOOOMMMM!! Abra a porta da garagem!   
  
Dean sorriu e abriu a boca e então Mary começou a alimentá-lo.   
  
\- Um, está uma delícia, _Mommy_ – disse ele com a boca um pouco cheia.   
  
Nesse momento John entrou na sala com um prato de sanduíche e sorriu diante da cena.   
  
\- Como ele está indo?   
  
\- Bem. Ele gosta de mingau de morango – Mary disse com um sorriso e olhou pra Dean bebendo o suco. – E de suco.   
  
\- Mais “ _moango_ ” – Dean resmungou abrindo a boca para receber outra colherada do mingau.   
  
John sorriu e terminou de comer seu sanduíche quando percebeu que Dean não queria mais comer e de repente se tornou mais quieto. Mary tocou a testa dele com um vinco de preocupação entre os olhos, e John se levantou para pegar as louças sujas e levar para cozinha.   
  
\- Você quer mais alguma coisa, campeão? – John perguntou a seu filho antes de sair da sala.   
  
\- ‘ _Queo_ ’ ficar melhor – Dean disse com voz cansada.   
  
\- Shh. Você vai ficar melhor logo, meu amor – Mary disse com a voz suave enquanto deslizava as mãos carinhosamente pelos cabelos loiros de seu filho.   
  
\- Q-quando _Mommy_? – perguntou Dean tristemente afundando no peito de sua mãe e respirando o cheiro dela como se isso o fizesse se sentir melhor.   
  
Mary o abraçou e o aconchegou mais perto possível e viu quando John retornou a sala com um copo de suco para ela e um prato com sanduíche. Ela sorriu em agradecimento, beijou o topo da cabeça de seu filho e voltou a passar a mão pelos cabelos dele. Ela disse a Dean suavemente:   
  
\- Lembra que seu pai disse que os médicos vão te deixar melhor? – Mary viu quando Dean assentiu e voltou a se aconchegar nela no mesmo momento que John se sentava do outro lado do sofá e colocava os pequenos pés de seu filho no colo dele – Pois bem, eles estarão fazendo uma cirurgia para retirar essas coisas doentes de dentro de você.   
  
Dean se afastou do peito da mãe, olhou pra ela confuso e em seguida para o pai e voltou a olhar para mãe perguntando:

\- O que é “ _ciurgia_ ”? Isso vai me machucar?   
  
Mary sorriu e voltou a passar a mão pelos cabelos loiros, descendo os dedos pelo rosto e nariz sardento. Ela ouviu quando John disse a Dean:   
  
\- Não campeão. De jeito nenhum isso vai te machucar. Se isso fosse te machucar você acha que sua mãe e eu deixaríamos eles fazerem isso? Nem morto eu deixaria eles encostarem num fio de cabelo seu se isso fosse para te machucar. É apenas algo pequeno que os médicos farão com você e vai te deixar melhor.   
  
\- Como deixar melhor – perguntou o menino apertando seu jacaré contra o peito.   
  
\- Sabe essas coisas que doem na sua garganta? Essas que faz doer quando você engole e que você me disse que parece com um ovo grudado na sua garganta? – diante do assentimento de Dean John continuou – Isso se chama amígdalas e eles vão tirar isso e elas vão parar de doer. Então poderemos dizer “ _bye bye_ ” amígdalas e dor de garganta. Você vai ficar muito melhor.   
  
Dean ficou em silencio um momento, com o rosto enrugado como se estivesse tentando compreender tudo. Ele olhou de volta para sua mãe e fez uma careta quando viu lágrimas nos olhos dela.   
  
\- Qual é o problema _Mommy_?   
  
Mary fungou e enxugou os olhos.   
  
\- Eu só estou um pouco assustada – ela admitiu.   
  
\- Por que? Por que assustada _Mommy_?   
  
\- Eu sei que é apenas uma coisa simples, mas apenas me assusta que você tem que fazer uma cirurgia – Mary disse com medo e sentiu John esticar o braço por cima do sofá e tocar seu ombro. Ela sorriu pro seu marido. E em seguida viu Dean sorrir docemente para ela, pegando sua mão dentro de suas pequenas mãozinhas.   
  
\- Eu não estou assustado. Eu sou “ _coajoso_ ”.   
  
Mary e John riram. Mary levantou as mãos deles unidas e beijou seus pequenos dedos.   
  
\- Deus, eu te amo! – Mary disse sorrindo.   
  
De repente Dean soltou um sonoro espirro, e em seguida veio um acesso de tosse. Os choros de Sam foram ouvidos e John se levantou para pegar seu caçula enquanto Mary tentava acalmar Dean e seu acesso de tosse e espirros.   
  
\- Eu sujei você de novo – Dean choramingava em meio a tosse.   
  
\- Shh, não se preocupe com isso. – Mary disse limpando o nariz vermelho de Dean suavemente.   
  
\- Eu não gosto de ficar doente. – Dean fungou e colocou a cabeça novamente no peito de sua mãe.   
  
\- Eu sei querido ninguém gosta de ficar doente. Eu queria poder tirar isso de você agora mesmo.- Mary beijou o cabelo macio de seu filho e envolveu seus braços em volta dele – Assim. Isso. Deite e fique quietinho. Fica melhor não é? Mamãe vai ficar aqui com você, ok? Eu também não gosto de ver você doente.   
  
\- Por que? – Dean fala com a voz sonolenta.   
  
\- Porque isso me deixa muito triste. Isso me faz pensar que eu fiz algo errado e que você está sofrendo. Dean, vamos fazer um trato? Vou te dar uma missão muito importante e você tem que prometer que vai cumprir ok? – Mary continuou passando a mão pelo cabelo dele e prosseguiu – Você fica bem, e esteja de volta ao pequeno furacão que sempre é, volte novamente a ser o tagarela arteiro que nós amamos e conhecemos e então nós quatro vamos para o parque e vamos fazer um piquenique, ok?   
  
Quando Dean não respondeu, Mary ficou subitamente preocupada e disse alarmada:   
  
\- Dean? Você está bem meu anjo? Dean?   
  
\- Ele voltou a dormir Mary – John disse entrando na sala com um pequeno pacote se mexendo nos braços   
  
\- Graças a Deus – Mary suspirou cansada, mas mesmo assim ainda manteve o abraço em volta do seu pequeno tesouro.   
  
– Eu já alimentei e troquei Sammy, vou dar um pulo na oficina para assinar alguns papéis. – John se aproximou de Mary e tocou os cabelos de Dean - Vou levar Sammy comigo assim você pode aproveitar e comer algo e dormir um pouco ok? Vou colocar Dean na nossa cama, você come e depois pode ir se deitar com ele. Tudo bem?   
  
Diante da concordância de Mary, John entregou Sammy para ela, enquanto ele cuidadosamente tirava Dean do colo da esposa e o levava para o quarto. Mary embalou Sam nos braços, beijou seu filho mais novo e pediu desculpas a ele pela pouca atenção dada enquanto Dean estava doente. Mary prometeu que assim que Dean ficasse melhor ela compensaria isso.   
  
O pequeno bebê começou a fazer pequenos barulhos nos braços de Mary e agitava seus bracinhos gordos em direção a ela. Mary sorria e pegou a pequena mão de Sam e a beijava suavemente. John entrou na sala e sorriu diante do quadro. Sua esposa tinha os olhos cheios de amor e adoração para seu filho caçula. Mary olhou para cima e viu John sorrindo para ela e Sam.   
  
\- Oh, John, ouça. – Mary movimentava a cabeça em direção a John o convidando a se aproximar – Ouça e olha como ele parece tão sereno, tão tranquilo. Sammy com certeza não é como nosso pequeno Dean. Enquanto Dean é um furacão em pessoa, Sam me parece ser o vento tranquilo e sossegado.   
  
\- Eles são crianças de sorte, por tê-la como mãe, querida – John se inclinou e beijou sua esposa docemente – E eu sou o mais sortudo homem do planeta por tê-la como esposa. Até hoje eu me pergunto se eu mereço tanto.   
  
\- Você merece muito mais do que pensa – Mary tocou suavemente o rosto do seu marido – Você não sabe o quanto sou grata a você. Não sabe o quanto eu te amo por ter me dado esses dois lindos tesouros. Por ter me dado o meu sonho de ter uma casa, uma família. Eu te amo John Winchester.   
  
\- Eu também te amo Mary Winchester – John ainda olhava sua esposa quando alguém lhe bateu no queixo e ele sorriu olhando para baixo – Tem gente que quer atenção também, não é Sammy? Sim, nós te amamos também. Não se preocupe quanto a isso.   
  
\- Ele é lindo John. Nossos filhos são lindos – Mary disse mudando Sam de posição e o beijando na bochecha – Dean e Sam são nossas mais lindas obras, eles são o que nós fizemos de mais bonito e perfeito.   
  
John se lembrou do seu filho adormecido no quarto deles, se lembrou do dia em que ele nasceu e do imenso amor que invadiu seu peito e do medo tenebroso também de perdê-lo quando Dean nasceu prematuro. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que Dean disse ‘ _Daddy_ ’, da primeira vez que ele ficou doente, do primeiro passo dele, dos braços em volta de seu pescoço quando Dean lhe abraçava a cada vez que ele chegava em casa, do lindo sorriso de seu primogênito e seu peito voltou a se encher de amor e orgulho. Olhou para aquele pequeno bebê no colo de sua esposa e voltou a sentir as mesmas emoções. John não poderia desejar outra coisa.   
  
\- Sim, eles são, querida – E se inclinou e beijou Mary de novo – Mas eles precisam comer, estudar, se vestir. E para isso eu tenho que trabalhar. Estou indo na oficina, tenho que terminar umas coisas lá e avisar a todos que ficarei uns dias sem trabalhar. Mas eu volto logo, e você mocinha, trate de descansar, ok? Nossos garotos precisam de nós inteiros.   
  
Mary sorriu, beijou Sam mais uma vez e o entregou a John. Ela se sentou no sofá e começou a comer seu sanduíche, enquanto John se dirigia para garagem com Sam.  Quando Mary terminou de comer, ela levou as coisas para cozinha e correu pro seu quarto. As louças podiam esperar, Dean era mais importante naquele momento. Ela não queria deixar seu filho doente sozinho, ele poderia acordar e ficar assustado que ela não estava por perto.   
  
Mary deitou na cama, ao lado de Dean que dormia profundamente e tinha uma respiração ruidosa, devido ao nariz entupido. Ela esticou a mão e retirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava sobre os olhos dele. Mary tocou as pequenas sardas no nariz, alisou as maçãs do rosto dele e fez uma oração silenciosa para que quem quer que fosse lá em cima, cuidasse do seu filhinho. Que olhasse por ele e o deixasse bem de novo. Mary o queria gritando e correndo pela casa, queria ele jogando bola no quintal, queria ele pedindo a cada cinco minutos que horas o pai estaria em casa, queria que ele gargalhasse enquanto Sam soltava gases ruidosos e se debatia no banho. Mary queria seu garotinho bem e saudável. Apenas isso.   
  
Ela permaneceu ali, deitada perto de Dean, velando o sono dele, até que ele começou a tossir e ela o pegou no colo tentando acalmá-lo. Quando Dean voltou a dormir, aconchegado a ela firmemente, ela se recostou nos travesseiros, o acariciou nos cabelos e disse baixinho no ouvido dele: “ _Tenha doces sonhos, meu anjo_ ”. Não demorou muito para que ela também adormecesse, segurando um garotinho doente nos braços

********   
Dean não tinha ficado bravo ou irritado até o momento da cirurgia. Quando o pessoal do hospital apareceu e disse que tinham que levá-lo, ele se agarrou a mãe e chorava sem parar. Por mais que John e Mary falassem com ele, ele se recusava a soltar sua mãe.   
  
\- Não! Não! Nããããão! Não me deixe _Mommy! Daddy_!– ele chorava agarrando o uniforme de hospital que Mary estava usando desde hoje pela manhã quando Dean estava sendo preparado. O rostinho de Dean estava enterrado no pescoço da mãe – A-ass-assustado, _Mommy_. – Não era a cirurgia que estava assustando Dean, o que o assustava era que sua mamãe ou seu papai não podia ir com ele.   
  
\- Ei, ei, meu amor. Está tudo bem. Eu e seu pai estaremos aqui quando você acordar – Mary prometeu enquanto tentava acalmar Dean o abraçando firmemente – Shh, eu prometo, eu prometo meu anjinho.   
  
\- V-v-venha co-comigo, por-por favor? – Seus lindos olhos verdes estavam cheios de lágrimas, o pequeno lábio inferior tremendo – Me-me-me desculpe que eu-eu de-derrubei água nas suas ro-roupas e que eu de-derramei m-meu cereal no chão da co-cozinha. Po-por favor ve-venha co-comigo.   
  
Mary descansou sua bochecha contra a parte superior da cabeça de Dean, enquanto John o acariciava nas costas. Lágrimas de Mary molhavam os cabelos macios e loiros de seu filho. Ela não iria admitir isso, mas ela estava tão assustada quanto Dean estava.   
  
\- Eu não posso meu amor. Eu tenho que ficar aqui com papai e com Allie. Sam também está esperando por você na casa do vovô e da vovó. – Mary continuava a beijar a cabeça de seu filho – Mas eu serei a primeira coisa que você vai ver quando você abrir os olhos. Eu e papai. Prometo.   
  
\- E-eu quero mi-minha _mommy_  e me-meu _daddy_ co-comigo. ‘ _Q-queo_ ’ vocês.   
  
\- Nós queremos ficar com você também, amor, mas não podemos. Não quando eles estão tirando suas amígdalas.   
  
\- P-por quê? – chorou o pequeno Dean, soltando soluços incontroláveis.   
  
Mary fechou os olhos novamente, lágrimas ainda caindo pelo seu rosto. Ela as limpou e olhou para a enfermeira que estava de pé ao lado da cama.   
  
\- Eu não poderia ficar com ele, até que ele fique adormecido com os remédios? Então ele não teria que me ver deixando-o.. É que...Ele não gosta de ficar sozinho com estranhos, ele odeia hospitais e quando está doente fica excessivamente apegado a mim.   
  
\- Ok, vamos lá. Eu vou falar com o anestesista ok? – a enfermeira sorriu e disse – Venha comigo.   
  
Mary acenou com a cabeça, e ela e John seguiram a enfermeira até uma sala, Mary com Dean nos braços o embalando suavemente.   
  
\- Está tudo bem, Dean – John disse carinhosamente a seu filho – Nós não estamos deixando você. Estamos aqui, campeão.   
  
Eles entraram na sala e viram a enfermeira sussurrando com os dois médicos que estavam ali. Dr. Jack se virou e sorriu para Mary.   
  
\- Ok, ok.. Então eu vejo que Dean está relutante em deixá-los, hein?   
  
\- Sim, ele está – Mary disse com um sorriso cansado – Tudo bem?   
  
\- Claro. Isso acontece muitas vezes – ele disse apontando para a enfermeira – Rachel vai mostrar a vocês onde ficar com ele, e ela vai colocar uma máscara no rosto de Dean e colocar o soro. Vocês podem ficar com ele enquanto isso, ok?   
  
Mary e John assentiram.   
  
\- Está tudo bem se eu segurá-lo enquanto você faz isso? – Mary perguntou a Rachel, a enfermeira que já estava preparando tudo para iniciar a sedação de Dean.   
  
\- Desde que você não desmaie e o mantenha firme, tudo bem – Rachel sorriu para Mary.   
  
Mary assentiu com a cabeça novamente e se sentou em na cama, embalando Dean e o segurando junto de si enquanto John se sentava na cadeira ao lado da cama.   
  
Os olhos grandes de Dean passearam pela sala, olhou triste para seu pai que lhe sorriu de volta e em seguida Dean olhou para sua mãe. O pobre garoto estava com olhos marejados e cheios de medo.   
  
\- _Mo’my_ – Dean gemeu e agarrou a mão da mãe – N-não me deixe.   
  
\- Eu estou aqui. Ninguém vai te machucar, ok? Eles terão que passar por cima de mim e de papai primeiro. – os olhos apavorados de Dean não mudaram e então Mary o apertou de novo no peito e começou a cantar para Dean – “ _Hey, Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember, to let her into your heart, then you can start, to make it better. Hey, Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her, the minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better.”_ – Mary faz uma pausa, dá um abraço carinhoso em Dean e um beijo no pequeno nariz sardento – Você não vai dizer nossa resposta mágica?   
  
\- Eu te amo – Dean sussurrou sorrindo para sua mãe, já não sentindo mais medo. Ele sabia que sua mamãe não o estava deixando. Ele nem percebeu quando a enfermeira colocou a máscara sobre seu rosto e o soro na sua pequena mãozinha.   
  
\- “ _And anytime you feel the pain. Hey, Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders_ ”...  – Mary continuou a cantar para Dean até que ele fechou os olhos e ficou mole em seus braços. Mary fechou os olhos e tomou todo seu controle para ela não desabar ali mesmo enquanto ela beijava suavemente pequena mão de seu filho que estava livre do escalpe.   
  
\- Ok, Srª Winchester, nós estamos prontos – Rachel disse gentilmente.   
  
Mary balançou a cabeça, com lágrimas caindo pelo rosto. Cheirou os cabelos do seu filho e disse baixinho no ouvido dele: “ _Eu te amo rapazinho_ ”, beijando o rosto sardento pela última vez, e relutantemente entregando seu filho tão pequeno nos braços dos médicos.

\- E-ele vai ficar bem, né? – Mary perguntou com a voz trêmula, retirando Allie, o jacaré de Dean dos braços do seu filhinho e o segurando firmemente junto ao próprio peito.   
  
\- Ele ficará bem Srª Winchester. A cirurgia acabará antes que vocês sequer percebam – Dr. Jack disse enquanto ele checava Dean.  
  
Mary respirou fundo, sentiu John a abraçar por trás e observou Dean sendo coberto por um lençol branco na maca, e sendo levado para fora da sala por uma enfermeira.  
  
\- Não se preocupe Srª e Sr. Winchester. Ele estará bem. – Dr. Jack disse mais uma vez e então saiu da sala.  
  
Mary balançou a cabeça e sentiu braços fortes a segurarem. Ela deixou que seus joelhos dobrassem e John a amparasse, e apertasse junto de si, tendo o jacaré de pelúcia de Dean sendo mantido firmemente contra o peito. _“Por favor, Deus.. Por favor.. Cuide dele lá_ ”, ela orou, rompendo em soluços nos braços de seu marido.   
  
Cerca de uma hora depois, Dr. Jack saiu e encontrou Mary e John na sala de espera. Mary se levantou imediatamente.  
  
\- Ele está bem? – ela pediu com urgência e temor na voz, as mãos apertando o jacaré de pelúcia de Dean.  
  
O médico sorriu e apertou uma mão nos ombros de Mary tentando tranquilizá-la.  
  
\- Nós retiramos as amígdalas dele sem nenhum problema – ele sorriu – ele está muito bem.  
  
John e Mary suspiraram de alivio e sorriram.  
  
\- Posso vê-lo? Nós podemos ficar com ele? Eu realmente preciso vê-lo – Mary disse suplicando ao médico.  
  
\- Ele está sendo transferido para a sala de recuperação, até que o efeito da anestesia passe, mas vocês podem ficar com ele lá. Depois ele será levado para um quarto.  
  
Mary balançou a cabeça e saiu em disparada para a sala onde o médico tinha apontado. Mesmo que ele não tivesse apontado ela sabia onde era, porque Mary deu um giro pelo hospital enquanto Dean estava sendo operado. John sorriu e disse para o médico:  
  
\- Ela estava quase tendo um surto nervoso de preocupação. Nossos filhos são a vida dela. Na verdade a minha também.  
  
\- Amigdalectomia é um procedimento muito simples – o médico disse tranquilamente.  
  
\- Eu sei, mas Dean poderia ter um corte vindo folha de papel que seria visível apenas com uma lupa e ainda assim Mary entraria em pânico sobre ele estar sangrando até a morte. Ela é muita protetora de seus filhos. Ela já vivenciou coisas trágicas demais em sua vida.  
  
Dr. Jack assentiu e virou-se para acompanhar John até a sala onde Dean estava.  
  
Mary entrou pela sala de recuperação como um tornado, o que fez a enfermeira de plantão lá se assustar com a interrupção. Mary não tomou conhecimento dela, ela só tinha olhos para o garoto pálido que estava deitado naquela cama com alguns aparelhos ligados nele, e com respingos de sangue pela boca e pescoço, uma cânula saindo pelo pequeno nariz sardento e ainda tinha o equipamento de soro ligado à sua pequena mão.  
  
\- Dean? Amor? – Mary se aproximou da cama e tocou seu filho, notando que ele estava quente e respirando – Você pode me ouvir, anjinho? Você pode ouvir a mamãe?  
  
\- O efeito da anestesia vai passar em breve – a enfermeira lhe disse – até lá ele não pode ouvi-la.  
  
Mary balançou a cabeça e se sentou na cama ao lado de Dean. Ela pegou a pequena mãozinha, flácida dentro das suas e a beijou.  
  
\- Mamãe está aqui, querido – ela sussurrou mantendo a mão dele e com a outra mão livre alisando o cabelo loiro dele.  
  
John e Dr. Jack entraram na sala e John se aproximou da cama para tocar em seu filho.  
  
\- Vou deixar vocês aqui com Dean e a enfermeira. – o médico falou em tom baixo - Como eu disse assim que ele voltar da anestesia ele será levado para um quarto. Eu irei voltar mais tarde para checá-lo antes de deixá-lo ir para casa.  
  
\- Ele pode ir para casa hoje? – Mary perguntou ao médico sem tirar os olhos do seu filho.  
  
\- Sim, ele pode. O efeito primário da anestesia irá passar em breve, mas ele estará completamente livre da anestesia no final do dia. É quando eu virei e o liberarei para dormir em casa.  
  
Mary sorriu, tirou os olhos pela primeira vez de cima do seu menino e olhando para o médico com olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela disse:  
  
\- Obrigada por cuidar dele.  
  
\- De nada, Srª Winchester. Isso é o meu trabalho – Dr, Jack sorriu novamente e se preparou para sair – Vejo vocês mais tarde.  
  
\- Eu te amo querido. Só acorde logo, você está me ouvindo? – Mary sussurrou, beijando as bochechas de Dean e limpando suavemente com um pequeno lenço umedecido os respingos de sangue  nos cantos da boca dele – Estou morrendo de saudades de você, monstrinho.   
  
John se sentou do outro lado da cama do hospital e acariciou o cabelo loiro de seu filho. Ele ficou longos minutos olhando aquele corpo pequeno naquela cama, e agradeceu a Deus por Dean estar bem.  
  
\- Ele está bem Mary – John disse tocando suavemente os cabelos de sua mulher – ele vai estar em casa logo. Nosso filho é um menino forte e corajoso.   
  
\- Eu sei John, eu sei...Mas eu só preciso vê-lo abrir os olhos e sorrir para mim – Mary parecia não notar nenhuma outra pessoa no quarto com ela, exceto Dean.   
  
Ela se aproximou ainda mais de Dean, deitou-se ao lado dele, passou seus braços por baixo do corpo pequeno e frágil, o levantou levemente e trouxe para junto de si. Ela o acomodou em seus braços, de forma que Dean estivesse apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e ela o envolvesse com seus braços.  
  
\- Mamãe está aqui, anjo – Mary disse suavemente a Dean enquanto ela o ajustava melhor em seu peito. Ela precisava segurar seu filho, para se convencer que ele estava realmente bem.  
  
Algum tempo depois, John sentiu o pequeno corpo começar a se mexer. Mary mordeu os lábios nervosamente e em seguida depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Dean.  
  
\- Dean, você pode me ouvir querido? – Mary perguntou para o pequeno pacote em seus braços.  
  
\- _M’mmy? D’ddy_? – Dean resmungou grogue, com a voz rouca.  
  
Mary riu aliviada e abraçou Dean um pouco mais apertado.  
  
\- Eu estou aqui querido. Papai está aqui – ela pegou suavemente no queixo de seu filho, levantando levemente a cabeça do seu pequeno filho. Dean a fitou com olhos verdes ainda um pouco vidrados – Viu só? Eu disse que não iria deixar você.  
  
\- É bom ver você, campeão! – John disse sorrindo e levantou Allie até que Dean pudesse ver o jacaré – Tem alguém aqui que quer te ver – e em seguida colocou o bicho de pelúcia nos braços de Dean.  
  
\- ‘ _Obigado_ ’ – Dean disse rouco e em seguida começou a tossir.  
  
\- Ei, ei, calma. Calma. Não fale, ok? – Mary disse acariciando suas pequenas costas nuas.  
  
\- Aqui, dê a ele alguns desses – a enfermeira se aproximou segurando um copo cheio de cubos de gelo.  
  
\- Obrigada – Mary disse pegando uma pedra de gelo e dando a Dean com cuidado – Vamos Dean, chupe isso. Isso vai ajudar você.  
  
Enquanto Dean chupava lentamente o gelo, Mary colocou sua bochecha contra os cabelos de Dean e começou a chorar novamente, o que assustou Dean.  
  
\- Qual o problema _mommy_? – Dean falou com uma careta, porque sua voz saiu rouca novamente.   
  
John se aproximou de Mary do outro lado da cama, a abraçou e ela balançou a cabeça, sentindo John a abraçar e beijar seus cabelos. Mary apertou Dean mais um pouco.  
  
\- Eu estou tão feliz que você está bem – Mary disse em meio às lágrimas que não paravam de cair dos seus olhos.   
  
\- Não “ _sore_ ” _mommy –_ Dean disse suavemente, levantando lentamente sua cabeça e beijando o pescoço de sua mãe – Eu não “ _sorei_ ”. Eu fui “ _coajoso_ ” – sua pequena cabeça caiu de volta no peito de Mary, se sentindo fraco demais ainda para erguer a cabeça corretamente, ainda devido aos efeitos da anestesia.  
  
Mary riu e enxugou suas lágrimas. Olhou amorosamente para John, em seguida para Dean e disse suavemente:  
  
\- Você é incrível, sabia? – só mesmo seu valente filhinho que desde que nasceu luta bravamente por tudo, para ser a pessoa que tenta confortá-la.  
  
Dean franziu a testa e fez uma careta. Ele apertou os olhos fechados fortemente e falou gemendo.  
  
\- Dói.  
  
\- Onde? Onde está doendo, campeão? – John imediatamente perguntou vendo seu filho levar a mão ao pescoço e apontar lá, esfregando o queixo com seus pequenos dedos.  
  
\- Isso é normal? Isso acontece sempre? Ele está realmente bem? – Mary perguntou em pânico para a enfermeira.  
  
\- Não se preocupe Srª Winchester. Todo mundo tem uma pequena dor depois de uma cirurgia. – a enfermeira respondeu e continuou dizendo a Mary – A senhora não acha que pode estar exagerando? Seu filho parece muito bem e essa reação da senhora pode sim assustá-lo. Tente não entrar em pânico a cada vez que ele se queixar de algo. Crianças podem nos fazer de bobos.  
  
\- Eu não acredito nisso! – Mary colocou suavemente Dean de volta na cama e se virou para enfrentar a enfermeira - Meu filho de apenas quatro anos passou por uma cirurgia, está com dor, e você vem me dizer que estou exagerando? Ou pior você está sugerindo que meu filho está mentindo? Você está sugerindo que eu não deva me preocupar quando meu filho simplesmente acaba de acordar e está se queixando de uma dor num local onde ele teve algo arrancado e com certeza está ferido – Mary estava furiosa e John se aproximou dela – O que diabos você quer que eu faça? Como diabos eu devo agir quando meu filho está sofrendo?  
  
\- Querida, acalme-se – John falou baixo, mas firme, segurando Mary pelos ombros e a fazendo olhar pra Dean – Se preocupe apenas com ele ok? Não se deixe abalar por pessoas que não tem sensibilidade o suficiente para perceber uma situação familiar.  
  
Os olhos de Mary se encheram de lágrimas de novo quando ela viu os olhos verdes de Dean arregalados confusos. Dean percebeu as lágrimas de sua mãe e seus pequenos lábios começaram a tremer.  
  
\- _M’mmy_ está “ _tiste_ ”? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca olhando pra sua mãe com os olhos ainda arregalados.  
  
Mary limpou o rosto e sorriu pro seu filho, se aproximando da cama e pegando novamente Dean nos braços.  
  
\- Só  um pouquinho.  
  
\- Não ‘ _tiste_ ’. Feliz ok? – Dean sussurrou, fechando seus olhos, e aninhando seu rosto contra o pescoço de sua mãe – Eu sou “ _coajoso_ ’. Eu ‘ _queo_ ” ir para casa. ‘ _Queo_ ’ ver Sammy. Estou com saudades de Sammy, _M’mmy._  
  
\- Sim querido, você foi muito corajoso – Mary beijou a ponta do nariz de Dean e completou – E nós vamos para casa logo meu anjo. Sammy está com saudades do seu irmão mais velho, não é _Daddy_?  
  
\- Sim, Sammy e todo mundo está com saudades – John disse sorrindo olhando seu filho se aninhar novamente no colo da mãe, voltando a dormir.  
  
Mary colocou a mão no pequeno peito de Dean, onde ela pode sentir o coração de seu filho bater firme e forte contra sua mão. Sentiu a respiração dele ir e voltar. Sentiu seu pequeno corpo relaxar confiante nos braços dela. Seu coração transbordou de um sentimento inexplicável. Ela o trouxe mais para perto de si, beijou os macios cabelos loiros e disse para a pequena criança adormecida em seus braços:  
  
\- Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você!  
  
The end!!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 


End file.
